Will Time Take Us Apart?
by Permanent-Insomniac
Summary: UPDATED! It has been a year since Daphne got married, and Velma is getting married too. But when Fred and Daphne separate for a while, will something come in between them? Chapter 6 Up!
1. A new page in the book of life

**Will Time Take Us Apart?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize in this fanfic… (Too Bad!) Hanna Babara creates Scooby Doo and all other characters… not me… **

**A/N: Hey there! Me again… Sorry for not publishing another story for such a long time… Doing some volunteer work… But here you go! the sequel! Hope this is as good as the first one… might be a little far-fetched in the later chapters… **

* * *

**Chapter 1: A new page in the book of life**

"Daphne! Is my veil on right?" Velma asked. "Yes it is… where is your sliver slippers?" Velma's mother cried, while frantically looking around. "Here it is! Come put it on, it is almost time for the ceremony!" I said, handing over the slippers.

If you have guessed that Velma is getting married, you are correct! Moreover, she is getting married to… Shaggy! Wow! I don't know how long I have been waiting for that! It is finally happening!

"Daphne, wake up!" Velma called out. I snapped out of my thoughts and went over to her. She is really beautiful. I guess that the old saying is probably correct then, that the woman in love is the most beautiful…

Velma had this look of extreme happiness in her eyes, and it is contagious. I couldn't remember whether I was this happy when I was getting married. I was too nervous…

Boy, time really flies when you are enjoying everything. By now, I have been married for a year! I wondered where the past year have gone to! Filled with happy memories… except for one, Fred's mother.

I could tell that she isn't very pleased with me for not having a baby yet. She really wants a grandson and granddaughter. She has even started nagging about it. I mean, it is only a year! There are many years down the road where I can have a baby! We are still very young…

"Hey! Time for the ceremony!" Fred said, poking his head into the dressing room. Upon hearing this, Velma went into hysterics. "Is my hair neat? Is my dress straight? Oh, Daphne!" I rolled my eyes and said, "Relax Velma! You are going to be okay! Don't worry!" "But what if I tripped on the red carpet? What if I sneezed? What if…" Velma said.

I shook her hard. "Get a hold on yourself! You're going to be fine!" I cried, seriously thinking that she is going to faint anytime. Velma nodded her head nervously and walked out of the door. I immediately followed closely behind and took a seat on one of the church benches, beside Fred.

The organ music played. Velma stepped onto the red carpet, and started walking. Her face was practically shining with happiness. And Shaggy! He looked so handsome in that tuxedo… he finally wore something NEAT. Scooby was also looking fabulous! That cute collar… oh yeah, he is the ring bearer.

After what seemed like hours, Velma was finally at the altar. She took Shaggy's hand and faced the priest. The ceremony began.

During the part where they say their vows, you could hear it from their voices that they really loved each other. It was so… full of love. I grasped Fred's hand, and he turned and smiled at me.

After the vows, they wore the rings and… kissed. I remember a similar situation happening to me. The happy memories… I had opened another book of my life that day.

And today, Velma has opened hers.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short! School has just started, and I can only update only once a week! More will come later…. Please review!**


	2. Cold

**A/N: Hey! Sorry for not updating for soooo long… School is a killer… I also have to get a new computer as my old one couldn't respond anymore! sob! Well, that took a few weeks but I'm back! Recently having writer's block so spare me if the story is not good! Too many biology terms to cram into my head, you see…

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Cold**

"Did you see how happy Velma looked? And Shaggy too! They are a couple made in heaven!" I squealed happily on the way back in the car. "Yeah of course." Fred replied. Somehow I could sense absentness in his voice. I quieted down immediately.

A year ago, we were saying our vows in front of everyone in the church. Now, Fred is starting to treat me absently, after all that we have gone through. Sometimes, I would wonder what is going on in his mind.

Today is such a happy occasion, with Velma and Shaggy getting married and all. I remembered Fred chatting with some guests but he rarely spoke to me at all during the reception. I was angry with him for ignoring him so I turned my nose up at him as well.

I could tell that Velma and Shaggy had noticed something strange about the both of us ignoring each other, but decided not to say anything about it.

Does Fred still love me?

My thoughts are interrupted when the car finally came to a stop outside our bungalow. Fred had made loads of money writing books and we finally got our dream home, or what I thought was, until recently.

"Had a good time?" Fred asked. "Yeah." I replied shortly, and went into the house ahead of him. I saw Fred looking at me, puzzled. Good. Let him wonder. This is consequence for being rude to a red head! I thought triumphantly, until…

"Arghhhh!" I screamed, while tripping over a box right in the middle of the corridor. I landed face down and I could sense a sprain in my ankle somewhere. "Whoops! Get up now…" Fred said, helping me up. I flinched when I landed my weight on my foot, and Fred made it worse by not noticing anything. He hadn't even asked whether I was hurt or not.

"Fred Jones! Don't you even care about me anymore? You heartless beast!" I yelled, and limped upstairs to the bedroom; tears I had not asked for came spilling down my front.

How had things turned this way? I thought we were the perfect match, the couple that people always admired. Now everything is… not the same as before. I remembered the times he had saved me from the clutches of villains, and the times he had smiled down at me and said, "I love you"

He hasn't said that for a long time now… Even every morning, when he kissed my cheek, he only brushed his lips against my cheek and said, "Good Morning" That is not the life I had visualized! I had thought that we would be very happy everyday, and being at each other's side, showering his love on me…

I wiped my tears away. I must not let him see that I am so weak. I stood up, and decided to take out the letters in the mailbox.

Two letters only, and both are addressed to Fred. I sighed and laid them down on the coffee table, but dropped one of the envelopes by accident. Its contents fell out onto the floor. I froze.

Lying on the carpet in front of me is some photos, photos of a very pretty woman, and a piece of paper. I couldn't resist it; I picked it up and read it.

_Dear Fred, _

_Paris is great! I have always known that it was a shopping paradise but I had no idea how much more there is! Bought loads of stuff and packing my bags now, going to Germany for a business trip. Being a reporter is so tiring!_

_By the way, would you like to go on an overseas trip with me sometime? I am sure we would have lots of fun together. Don't call Daphne Blake to tag along. If you do I would not forgive you for this. I don't want her to spoil our plans! Our noble plans don't require her attention!_

_Sorry about criticizing your precious darling, but I just couldn't see the reason why you married her. Man, she is bossy… Gave me a slap fifteen years back and I tell you I am still angry with her for that._

_Well, have to pack my bags for Germany now. Write to you another time on our plans!_

_Loads of love from,_

_Annabelle Harkins_

_P.S. Don't ever let your precious see this._

Annabelle Harkins… That sure rings a bell…

It was one of Fred's ex-girlfriends in high school. Have they been contacting each other? How come I had no inkling about it?

I remember how he had dumped Fred in seventh grade and I took revenge for him by slapping her right across her face. She had deserved it. Shameless bitch, writing to Fred and inviting him to go on a trip with her when she knows he's married!

Would Fred say yes to that? Judging from her letters, I supposed this is not the first one coming to this house. My stomach jolted.

That's why he had been so cold towards me. I thought sadly as I stared at the photos of Annabelle Harkins. Maybe I'm not the only love in his life right now…

Just as this thought came floating into my mind, my heart turned cold as well.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! I have missed those for so long… Sorry for such a late update… More will come soon!**


	3. Escaped!

**Will Time Take Us Apart?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize in this fanfic… (Too Bad!) Hanna Barbara creates Scooby Doo and all other characters… not me… **

**A/N: Whew! Finally have some time to get this chapter up… Oh and, Annabelle Harkins is Fred's ex-girlfriend in high school, in case you are still not sure. Well, Chapter 3!

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Escaped!**

As I stood frozen there, the letter feeling like a chunk of hot charcoal in my hands, I heard Fred's voice. "Hey Daph, sorry for what happened just now. I admit that it is my…" His voice trailed away into nothingness as he saw what I was doing. I quickly stuffed everything out of sight.

"Yes Fred?" I asked. "Well, it is just that I think I went a bit overboard just now, not caring much about you when you fell and…"

"No Fred. I am to blame as well." I said quickly. "I know I shouldn't have blown my top at you. I am just… short-tempered." I finished meekly. Fred took me in his arms and said, "Well, no hard feelings then?" Fred asked. I shook my head and buried my head in his shoulder.

Am I the only woman you love, Mr. Jones?

* * *

A few days passed. I didn't mention the letter or Annabelle Harkins to Fred or anyone. If anyone has got to investigate, it would be me.

I sneak into Fred's office. He would not notice as he is taking a shower right now. I made a beeline straight to his drawer. I tugged. It was unlocked. I opened it and I couldn't help gasping at the contents.

Letters… from Annabelle Harkins. The first letter dated back to just six months ago. I read the letter.

_Dearest Fred, _

_Surprised? I know you are. Long time since we made contact eh? _

_Heard recently from friends that you got married a few months back, to Daphne Blake. I must admit that I am quite shocked. DAPHNE BLAKE, that conceited girl who slapped me? I thought they were kidding me. But they confirmed it and there's nothing I can do._

_I am quite disappointed as well. I haven't really given you up you know? I thought maybe you would still be single and I might stand a chance… But I guess I am just too late for regrets._

_Perhaps an affair? Nah… I know someone like you would dream about cheating on your precious. But still, I look forward to that day._

_Well, talk to you another time._

_Love from,_

_Annabelle Harkins_

Well, that does it. Annabelle Harkins is still interested in Fred! Oh my goodness… and knowing her, she would stop at nothing to achieve what she wants. A chill came running down my spine…

Am I being too paranoid? I think I should trust Fred with this kind of things but… I feel insecure really. I have a perfect life… much too perfect. Sometimes I would wonder whether all these are real or not. A perfect husband, perfect friends, a perfect job… What more could I ask for? I am so wretched.

With a heavy heart, I slipped the letter back into the envelope and shut the drawer.

* * *

The next morning, to add to my troubles, there is news saying that the perverted murderer Henry Kinsman has escaped!

Fred and I were sitting in the kitchen, eating our breakfast as usual. The terrible news that Kinsman has escaped practically petrified us. I dropped my fork with a clatter.

"Daphne? Are you alright?" Fred asked, his voice shaking a little. I quickly regained my composure and started on my toast. I couldn't. I was shaking so badly that I dropped my toast before I could take a bite on it. I buried my face in my hands.

"Daph, if you think you're not feeling well, I think you better not go to work today." Fred said, a hint of worry in his voice. "Yeah, I feel quite sick now. I think I will go and have a lie-in." I said.

I dropped my toast on my plate and walked back into my bedroom. I fell onto the bed and I was fast asleep moments later.

* * *

_I suddenly found myself back in that mansion where Kinsman lived. Kinsman appeared in front of me, cackling evilly. "Fred Jones is not here to help you now! I can do what I want!" Kinsman then ran towards me._

_Terrified, I turned and ran as fast as my feet could carry me. Suddenly, Fred burst out of nowhere and stood between Kinsman and me. "Leave my wife alone!" Fred yelled. Kinsman laughed again. "Oh! Freddy-boy here to save the damsel in distress? How touching!" _

_Kinsman then pulled out a pistol, and aimed it directly at Fred. He pulled the trigger. Fred yelled in agony and fell. "No!" I screamed. But Fred remained motionless. Kinsman then strode towards me and grabbed me. I screamed once more…_

"Daphne! You feeling alright?" I heard a familiar voice. I sat up wildly. Fred was sitting beside me, looking concerned. I started crying.

"Fred… He is back again! What am I going to do! He won't let us off… he won't… I don't want him in my life again! Fred…" I sobbed against Fred's shoulders.

At that moment, it seemed that my perfect life is going to take a turn for the worst. I know Kinsman would never let us off for putting him in jail.

He is back.


	4. Missing!

**Will Time Take Us Apart?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize in this fanfic… (Too Bad!) Hanna Barbara creates Scooby Doo and all other characters… not me… **

**A/N: Hullo again! Didn't update for a very long time… exams coming one after another… anyway, I have always forgot to thank my reviewers! Forgetful me! Well, thanks to all my reviewers and hope you all continue to read this story!**

**Chapter 4: Missing!**

After the news of Henry Kinsman's escape, everyone at the studio is on high security, looking out for each and every female working there. What is unsettling is that everywhere I was at the studio, the crew would be talking at one moment, then they would stop talking the moment I stepped in.

I don't need to ask anybody to get the answer.

I was the one who got Kinsman into jail, and now that he's out, the first person he would look for is me. It was strange to be the center of attention, and the topic of discussion during lunch. However, I do not find it pleasant at all.

Fred was the only one who didn't went around gossiping with other people, and has been really gentle and caring to me these past few weeks. But the thing is, I still haven't figured out the secret of Annabelle Harkins yet, so I have been pretty cold to him. But after a few weeks, I have started to feel warm and passionate towards him again. Fred is one guy that you could never be really mad at.

A few weeks went by, I had almost forgotten about Henry Kinsman. No letters from Annabelle Harkins were seen in the mailbox lately either. I think that she finally realized that she could not snatch Fred from me. Good thinking! At least for this time.

Just when I thought nothing could ruin the moment of peacefulness. Disaster struck. Fred has been to sent on an assignment in Germany, and they won't be back for 5 months! I was absolutely devastated.

"Is this confirmed? Why can't I go with you? I am scared… I don't know how to cope with this… I know I am supposed to support you in everything you do but… 5 months! We have never been separated this long! Please Fred…" I cried.

"Daph… this is a very rare chance! I might never get a chance like this again! Please let me go and I will come back in one piece in five months." Fred reasoned.

Somehow, the way the had said, "I will come back in one piece in five months" really made me worried. To tell the truth, I am really, really scared that something might happen to Fred. The countryside of Germany! What if they are robbed? What if they are captured, or murdered, even? What if…

I practically broke down. I know this is quite childish for me, to cry over this matter. I mean, this is a great chance for Fred to make a name in the industry! He could be famous and all, and am I going to ruin this chance for him?

"I'm sorry Fred. I know how much you want to take on this assignment, and I have been such a cow. I will support you in whatever you do, just do your best and make a name for yourself." I said, feeling better every second.

"Thanks Honey! Thank you for everything… I love you…" he said, and starting kissing me tenderly. I admit, that feels really good now that we have come in terms. It seemed to me that he didn't have anything to Annabelle at all. Stupid me, I should have trusted him.

As I thought of this, I feel a surge of guilt and passion for this man in front of me. His kisses are still so tender, and just so romantic… I just had to melt. I probably never felt as loving towards Fred Jones as I did right then. Even at the time before we married.

"I still wish you didn't have to go. Promise me you will come back safely." I said. "Of course, I will protect myself." Fred said, and kissed me again.

That night was the most memorable night that I had ever had in years.

For the next few weeks after that night, Fred and I went around the malls, searching around for anything that might be useful for his assignment. We bought some camera stuff for him, and some thick sweaters in case it gets cold. Fred never liked to wear fur, he says that is cruel.

"Killing all those poor animals just to drape it all over yourself?" he once said. Fred just absolutely love animals, but he never had the time to get a pet or something. That is one thing I liked about Fred, his kind and caring nature.

Finally, the last night in the States. I felt really depressed when I woke up in the morning, thinking that I would be deprived of Fred for the next few months. For the rest of the day, I put on a brave front, laughing and joking with Shaggy and Velma, whom I had invited for the going-away feast, knowing that Fred would want to see me happy, even with him around.

Really, pretending wears you out. Soon after, I went all quiet, with the rest of them all talking animatedly. "Like Fred, you don't suppose Germany have those special mysterious flavored Scooby Snacks?" Shaggy was asking Fred, hoping that he would get some good out of his assignment trip.

"No prob Shaggy! Scooby too?" Fred asked Scooby. Scooby, who was dozing on the rug, immediately woke up with a start and said, "Rcooby Rnacks? Rhere? Rhere?" All of us laughed. It is just like the good old days.

I really missed those days. I never had to worry about anything, well except getting my hair dirty and all. But I had grown out of it. Last time, all four of us were so carefree, never had to make any big decisions that popped up in our lives. Now… Fred is going to some foreign country, and I am really worried about him.

"Childish, aren't you?" I asked myself.

Somehow, I know I am.

"Fred, are you ready, you are not going to catch the plane if you're late!" I yelled up the stairs. Fred came down a few minutes later. We all went outside to the mystery machine, and Shaggy, Velma, and Scooby were already on it. They had some to see Fred off.

"Woo Fred, you are taking as much luggage as Daphne, except yours is a few months trip while Daphne's only for a day!" Shaggy joked, and Velma and Scooby snickered. I put on a look of mock-rage, and plunked myself in the driver's seat in front. I am driving today.

When everyone is settled, I started the engine and drove off. "Daphne, why are there so many crows in your porch?" Velma asked. I looked. Big, black crows were striding in the porch, cawing madly.

Is this a bad omen?

These few weeks without Fred have been a killer. I always feel lonely, and even waking up at nights, calling out his name. Velma they all have come over on some night, to help me with the loneliness, and I was grateful for that. "Like, That's what friends are for!" Shaggy had exclaimed. I laughed at that.

One morning, when I turned on the news, a report was going on about some missing cat when someone intercepted it. I froze.

"Breaking news! The filming crew sent to Germany has met with an accident in the countryside, and the van the crew was riding was flung off course and had fallen into the mass of trees below and still wasn't found. It is believed that famous writer and cameraman Fred Jones, was on the van and went down with it. For more updates, stay tuned!"

No… this can't be happening… It can't be…

I remembered what Fred had said jokingly, and the crows, and…

The phone rang. I shakily picked it up. It was some investigator from Germany.

"Is this Mrs. Jones? We are from the investigation crew from Germany, in charge of the accident that involved your husband. We have called to tell you…"


	5. Pain

**Will Time Take Us Apart?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize in this fanfic… (Too Bad!) Hanna Barbara creates Scooby Doo and all other characters… not me… **

**A/N: Hey there! Sorry for not updating for such a long time! I have been getting writer's block i stopped writing for a few months to cool off. You wouldn't want a sub-standard story right? Thanks again to all my reviewers and hope you continue supporting me!**

**Chapter 5: Pain

* * *

**

As I walked the streets of Germany, the pain in my heart still burns on, desperate for some comfort. Fred is practically gone from my life. I could still remember that day when the dreadful call came, and shattered my life.

"Is this Mrs. Jones? We are from the investigation crew from Germany, in charge of the accident that involved your husband. We have called to tell you that your husband's vehicle is found in Frankfurt. No one was in the vehicle. And Mr Jones and his crew is not found yet. I am very sorry Mrs. Jones. If there is anything the police could do to help, please inform us."

Yeah right. They could do anything to help, but they couldn't help me find my husband. The police could never understand the pain of losing someone so dear to me, and all those they have done are just not enough to even track down what exactly happened on that fateful day.

Ever since the disappearance of Fred, i have flown to Frankfurt to try to help in the investigation. But seriously, what could a woman like me do? And therefore so far, there is still no news of Fred, or his crew, at all. Everyday, i aimlessly walked the streets of Frankfurt, trying to find Fred, which is totally pointless. How could i find him in such a big place?

Velma and Shaggy are equally shocked, but of course they could do nothing to help. They wanted to accompany me to Frankfurt, but I didn't want them to. They have their own family and jobs and everything, and it would be unfair for me to tear them away from the lives. And they reluctantly agreed, although they are desperately eager to come as well.

It felt really strange, knowing that Fred wouldn't come back to me, probably forever. I have known him for so long that i couldn't remember a time when I didnt know him. And now, there would be a empty feeling whenever i think of him.

* * *

Today is just the same. I walked on the streets, and everyone just looked so happy, with couples holding hands and children playing. It's so unfair. How could they be so happy while the person standing in front of them are suffering so much pain inside? 

I walked into a coffee house, wanting to get something to clear up my estranged mind. And as i sat down with my drink, i saw someone. And that someone made me drop my drink. As i stared, that person noticed and immediately ran. I dropped my coffee, and stain my white linen blouse, and gave chase.

It was Henry Kinsman.

Suddenly, everything made sense. Kinsman probably has done something to Fred, or else why would he run at the sight of me? Is was him who chucked Fred and all the crew members away, and he had done something bad to them. Otherwise Fred would have come looking for me a long time ago, if he was still alive that is.

"Stop that guy in front! STOP HIM!" I screamed at all the people passing by. But none of them helped. Kinsman ran and ran, and i chased him all the way. i desperately wanted to hammer him and asked what he has done to Fred.

Of course, i was really stupid to wear high heels today, and it couldn't match up with the sneakers which Kinsman was wearing, i was really too far to get him now, but i continued.

My heels eventually gave way and i fell, spraining my ankle in the process. i shouted after Kinsman, but no one stopped to help me. To my ultimate surprise, Kinsman stopped, and looked back at me. And i got the second shock.

Kinsman's eyes were not the same as i remembered it. And... could it be worry on his unkind face?

I stared for a few moments, but he only took a few steps towards me, then turned and ran off again.

* * *

**A/N: I know this is really short, but after all these months, i feel that have gotten enough ideas to continue on. The next chapter would be up if the reviews are good! So please review!**


	6. reunited… or?

**Will Time Take Us Apart?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize in this fanfic… (Too Bad!) Hanna Barbara creates Scooby Doo and all other characters… not me… **

**A/N: Hi there! No time no see… finally I have decided to end all the nagging from my sister and the requests from the reviewers and came up with this chapter… hope you all like it!**

**Chapter 6: reunited… or?**

* * *

I limped back to the hotel, both angry and bemused, and wanting to know more. I went back to my hotel, ordered a salad from room service, and sat down on the bed, working on my injured ankle.

Knowing that Henry Klinsman is part of all this didn't help either. I loathed him, but now, I really wanted to see him, to dig out the answers of questions that had lingered so long in my mind, and get my husband back…

The phone is ringing, and it took me seconds to get out of my thoughts. I dragged myself to the phone, with no wish of knowing who is on the other end really, and I heard the professional voice of the German authorities

"Mrs. Jones? This is Detective Bernard, and…" his voice had barely rippled through the phone before I eagerly interrupted his speech, asking whether they had any new leads. "Yes, we have just received a call from the credit card company. Someone had just used the credit card of your husband, to purchase something in the mall just near your hotel. We need you to come down and view the security footage, and to identify whether it's your husband…"

"Of course! I would be down immediately!" I replied instantly, and nearly smashed the receiver back into the cradle, and took off, ignoring the pain of my ankle.

* * *

Rushing into the mall, I saw that the detective and all are already there, awaiting my arrival. I dashed in immediately towards the security footage, without any acknowledgement of their presence, and thankfully all the cops ignored my eccentricities and played the footage without comment.

Looking at the screen, and waiting for someone, whom I may not wish to see, was extremely pressurizing. As I waited with bated breath, I vaguely heard Detective Bernard explaining, "Mrs. Jones, the police would like you to look at the screen carefully, and not come to any rash conclusions about anything you might see." I merely nodded.

"There it is." I heard the voice of someone, and I stared, hard, into the screen. The footage wasn't really clear, but from the build, the sweater, the hair, the familiar gesture of taking out the wallet…

"Yes, it's him all right." I managed to gulp out, tears flowing furiously from my eyes. I didn't even bother to wipe them away as I faced the authorities, asking, "So? What should I do now? Should I just wait patiently for him to show up or something? Why didn't you all hold him back? What's wrong with you people?" I forced the words out, fully aware that I looked rather demented at that moment. There are murmured words of suggestions and all, but I could no longer take them in…

Knowing he is still alive unexpectedly increased the anguish I felt, and countless thoughts of why he disappeared for so long grudgingly came to my mind. Was he hiding something? Or was he seeing some other woman, and decided to dump me back in America?

Where are you?

* * *

I woke up in my room, aware of someone knocking on my door. I had not slept well for several days since the previous incident, and I've had dreams about Fred for days, all about possible scenarios that explains his disappearance. Not all are good.

"Room service!" a deep voice called outside the door, snapping me out of thoughts. I unwilling burrowed out of bed, and opened the door, letting whoever it is outside in.

The waiter skulked in, pushing a cart. I caught a glimpse of the contents: breakfast, and wine? I hadn't ordered that…

"Excuse me sir, but I am not sure I have called for wine this morning. You must have made a mistake…" I trailed off, as the waiter doesn't seem to be listening. I slowly approached him, and he turned around to face me…

"Hi Daphne. How have you been?" the figure asked. I stared into Fred's face, mentally disconnected from my brain as I tried to process this unexpected arrival, and found myself looking into the familiar face I had known, and loved. And the next thing I know, I was shouting like I never done before, tears splashing down my front.

"Where have you been? Are you aware I have searched so long and so far for you? What is wrong with you?" I cried out, hitting every spot I could land my fist on. I continued hitting until all my energy ran out, and I dropped into the armchair, sobbing noisily.

Fred came over, pulled me out of the chair, and said, in a tone unlike his, "Darling, I am sorry for what happened. But from now on, I personally swear my life upon the promise that we are never going to be apart again."

And as he finished, he leaned in, and kissed me like never before. I responded fervently, like making up for those months of longing. Except…

Something's wrong, a subconscious thought appear before me, and I thought of how _different _he is, how tan he had become, and becoming slightly less well-built before, and has never called me _darling­ _before…

I pushed him away instinctively, took a few steps away from him, and cried out without even knowing it.

"You are not Fred!"


End file.
